A Recipe for?
by nothereatall
Summary: Half heartedly inspired by the sound of music! Read and Review Please, New chapter soon to come..it's getting hot in here,The JV movement gets a whole lot stronger! Email me ideas, got none left..
1. Yuletide Greetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or anything associated with it except for my crappy pictures or my only copy of Origami, I also own my crazy ideas that some people think are good... (shifty eyes . .)

Summary: Cappy Black has a Christmas party at Section 13 and the whole J-team comes. Very formal little party, suit and tie.. "Welcome to the art of seduction, my dear friend." God only knows what I will think of next. Lots of drooling, questions and answers, there's a blackout (no pun intended) and some light to heavy candle lit romance in the making.. Someone's wearing a hot dress.. ^.^ My usual couple cause I loves them so much. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one.. Yuletide greetings ~~~~~~~~(3rd person POV.)

  


Section 13 was all decorated for the yuletide season, operations were going smoothly and Captain Black was especially satisfied. And for our famed archeologist things were especially great, no interruptions, no dark hand activities, or demons, talismans, and masks. A tall Christmas tree was set up in the center hall, Jackie walked around it, marveling at its beauty, and lights. 'Twas the day before Christmas and all through Section 13 was a feeling of anticipation for the next night's events sweeping through the place. It was only for those who weren't going to their families for Christmas. It was a usual suit and tie bash, light formality. Everyone was coming, El Toro, Paco, and Viper, of course Uncle, Tohru and Jade along with him would go. Besides, Jackie had a nice black tux ready. This was to be a grand occasion, for which Jade actually agreed to wear a dress despite the fact that she hates them. And to Jackie's surprise she didn't argue much, so he remained suspicious of her. The next afternoon Jackie, Jade, and Captain Black were anxiously awaiting the 7 o'clock hour. Jade sat at the window, watching the snow fall, covering the streets of San Francisco like a blanket of feathers from heaven, in the undisturbed sanctity of the inhumane surroundings. No one wandered the streets, except for the occasional passers-by looking into store windows in hopes of getting some last minute food supplies. Jackie looked at the clock, 4:30, still a lot of time left. Jackie grimaced, no matter how patient a person can be, he cannot stand waiting, especially for good things, such as parties, or archaeological digs. This was just boring...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How'd ye like it? I need reviews and ideas and READ AND REVIEW!!! NEED YOUR COMMENTS AND IDEAS!! EVERYTHING IS HELPFUL!!!

I've spent the last 3 hours listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, so if something sounds strangely ehremm... then you'll know its because I have nothing better to do!! ^.^'


	2. Ummm hi?

Disclaimer: I don't own J–— you know the rest, the disclaimer in last chappy.... 

  


_"You know the drill boys.." _- JCA captain black quote (don't bother to correct me if I'm wrong, I'm too stubborn to listen..^.^) _"Yes, Tohru, I am often mistaken for elderly Japanese women..."_

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2... Ummm, hi?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time was 6:45 p.m. Jackie was pacing the center hall, overcome by eagerness. There were only Jade, Captain Black and himself so far. A loud yell and "oww!" from behind broke the silence. Jackie, shocked, turned to face Uncle, Tohru, and an unexpected guest. "Ayiahh!! Tohru! Why did you invite your mother?" Uncle yelled at the top of his voice. "I always knew Billy Goat was rude." Mama Tohru scowled at the enraged Shopkeeper. "Tohru, it is hard to believe that you are related to SNAKE WOMAN!!" Uncle roared, Mama Tohru flashed the evil eye at Uncle "That will not work on Uncle!!" they looked as if they were going to strangle each other to death until Tohru said "Sensei, Mommy please don't argue, try to enjoy Christmas." There was peace, for only a few moments until Uncle and Mama Tohru scowled and walked away from each other. Uncle went over to Captain Black and slapped his head with his two fingers (the famous ways of Uncle) "This is all your fault!! Security should be BETTERR!!" he bellowed and walked away. "Junk Monger likes to blame innocent people!! The SHAME!!" Mama Tohru screamed at him. They both argued and Tohru tried to calm them down. Within the next 4 minutes a few members from Section 13 came and talked to Captain Black. El Toro Fuerte and Paco came in and went over to Jackie and Jade to talk. El Toro and Paco were wearing matching tuxedos, and their masks. "Hola, Jackie and Jade, thank you for inviting us, next year we must invite you to Mexico for Christmas.." El Toro said happily. Paco and Jade were arguing over who looked nicer, Jackie or El Toro.(side note:j's are pronounced as y's by El Toro and Paco) "Jackie looks much better than El Toro, there's no denying it Paco" Jade argued, "No way Jade, El Toro looks more elegant than your mouse man" Paco claimed. "Please, Jackie has no competition in the looks department..." Jade exclaimed loudly. "El Toro" "Jackie" "El Toro" "Jackie" " El T– Viper" "Viper" Jade and Paco stared at the doorway where Viper stood. She quietly walked over to Jackie without him even noticing. "Hello Jackie" she said. "BWAHH!! Don't do that!!" Jackie practically jumped up in shock because he didn't hear her sneak up to him and El Toro. "Hello El Toro" "Hola, Senorita Viper. You look marveloso today." "Thank you" she added curtly. Jackie couldn't stop staring at her, she looked 'ravishing' for a lack of words. Most men were now in the mood to leave their girlfriends and wives behind. She wore a 'hot' (as Jackie would describe it) black dress that reached just above her knees and nice high heel shoes. Her charcoal black hair looked smooth and satiny. He was entranced by her, he had never noticed how gorgeous her body was, especially that she was young, just in her late twenties. "I know Jackie, I am overdressed." Jackie broke out of the trance and his face was flushed with a hue of crimson. He scratched the back of his neck "of course not. You look very beautiful" he added, very embarrassed at what he said. Captain Black wandered past Viper "Did anyone ever tell you that black is definitely your color?" He strode by. "You look very handsome yourself, Jackie" she said in a seductive manner, and winked. Jackie blushed the darkest shade of red that existed and he grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How'd ye like it? I need reviews and ideas and READ AND REVIEW!!! NEED YOUR COMMENTS AND IDEAS!! EVERYTHING IS HELPFUL!!!

I've spent the last 3 hours listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, so if something sounds strangely ehremm... then you'll know its because I have nothing better to do!! ^.^'


	3. Lights out!

Disclaimer: I don't own JCA, and all that disclaimer poo.. 

. I don't know how long it shall take me to get the next few chapters up because of certain disturbances . (school, school and school) **I want to specially thank Ahhelga cause she rules!!** And email me ideas, also READ AND REVIEW!! Remember! **whipped cream, and a good shnog!!** (although I don't think I spelled shnog right.. ^.^')

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 ~~~Lights out!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about half an hour of late arrivals, things were starting to calm down, and a wave of 

  


naughtiness floated through the air. In the midst our famed archeologist, wrestler and ex-thief 

  


were having a pleasant chat about the weather conditions. (Lameoo! -._-) Our Captain Black 

  


seemed to have taken in the naughtiness. He secretly snuck over to the punch bowl and stuck 

  


mistletoe directly above it. While wandering over to Jackie, he and Jade extended grins. He 

  


laughed like a mischievous little schoolboy and snuck over to the couple (oohh... hehehe). "You 

  


two must be_ very_ thirsty. Go and get something to drink" he beckoned them. Jackie and Viper 

  


looked at each other in a confused manner and did as they were told. 

  


"So, Jackie, how's it with you and Viper? Oooh, mistletoe..." Jade giggled and went off 

  


to join Captain Black. Jackie became very tense and embarrassed. "You owe me from last year, 

  


Jackie" Viper hummed as she stepped closer to him. "I, I.." She wrapped her arms around his 

  


neck and kissed him on the lips. *I must be dreaming* Jackie thought. It was all natural. 

  


(GRRR.. That's right baby! ^.^) In the back round, Jade and Captain Black high-fived, giggled 

  


and sighed. (Wow, bet you've never seen such a perked up Cappy Black before!) When her lips 

  


left his, Jackie blushed slightly and stuttered "but, I.. I." She put a finger to his lips to quiet him. 

  


"What?" she asked. "But, I.." He hesitated. She ran her hand through his hair, he could feel her 

  


breath and he lost his breath. She moved closer to him and he was just dazed. Her lips beckoned 

  


his, he could feel her skin. They were so close when—

  
  
  


THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BWAHAHAHA!!! you may be able to kill me for my EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!! But then I won't be able to write more... ^.^ I love to torture you my dear readers!! ^.^ I'm gonna have another fic (new!!) Up by next week..hopefully Hint hint!:: super Chan man:: 

the next chappy will be up soon, and I cant think of a good chapter 5... All I can tell you is, candle light Romance, and lots of tinsel...READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!!

Oh yes and remember! To Shnog is to fun.. ^.^' that was so gay! 


	4. Double your Jackies, Double your fun

Disclaimer: I love JCA oh so very much, but I don't own it. 

My poor readers, I keep you waiting for too long, the problem is I had lots of schoolwork (and still do) I also have the flu.. =( I don't feel good and have a headache, but I will write

I'm not hyper today so you will miss all the crazy insanely disturbing moments. Now on with the story.. Oh and yes, I am not a supporter of deranged JCA pairings such as Valmont/Viper **Viper doesn't even know him well, unlike a certain *JACKIE* we all know**

Next hour, HEHEHEHE HYPER MANIA!!HHEHEHE time for fluff..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Double your Jackies, Double your fun..~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE LIGHTS WENT OUT..

  


There were sounds of movement close to them, in a moment the noise was gone. Jackie was gone... "Jackie? Where did you go?" Viper asked, it was so dark that you couldn't see 3 feet away from you. "I'm over here–" Viper turned her head, and looked around as if searching for something that wasn't there. – SNAP– "What was that?" She asked. Jackie groaned (not like that you pervs!^.^ at least not yet..) "That.. was, my neck" he said in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled down next to him. Viper managed to find him by following his voice. "Where does it hurt?" Viper put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage his back. Jackie, of course, tried to resist, but later realized his attempts were useless. "Are you always this tense?" she said sarcastically. "No, not always, only when I have thieves massaging my back.." now it was Jackie's turn to cook up some humor. "Ex-thief.." she quickly corrected. "Besides, aren't you enjoying it?" Jackie couldn't answer, if he said no, he would be lying, if he said yes, there would be too much assumption that would lead to ahem.. Other things ( damn well it does ^.^). Though he didn't want to admit it, he was in heaven. ( I might be over exaggerating but again lots of praise for the good characters ^.^, maybe too much praise.) To him, she was the _hottest_ goddess he had ever seen in his life, but he wouldn't tell _her _that... "I guess it's okay, now I owe you.." Jackie muttered loud enough so she could hear him. "Good, now let's go find Captain Black and the others." They walked down the corridor, and at the end they saw lights. "There you are!" Captain Black said loudly. "We just gave out candles, but there's not enough to go around, so two people are going to have to share." "Jade and I are going to use the candle–" Jackie said, but he was cut off. "Listen Jackie, let her have a candle to herself, she's liable to run off anyway.." Viper put a hand on Jackie's arm, this time she was the voice of reason. "Hey, Jackie, stay right here for a moment, I'll be right back.." Jade told Jackie. "Jade, Where are you going? Jade?" Jackie went off looking for Jade. Viper just stayed with the others. "Jade?" Jackie called as he turned the corner. "Ja–" "Hey Jackie, hold this.." Jade said as she ran off. "What?" There was a large flash of light. "BWAHH!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with the rest of err.. Everyone..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh?" Viper thought that she heard something. She walked down the same corridor that Jackie had went by before. She turned to her right, she saw something, a dim light moving. "Jackie?" she asked. The light went right past her and she didn't even get a chance to see who it was. She heard someone behind her, she quickly turned to see, no one. She felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. "Jackie, stop trying to scare me.." "So, you knew it was me.." It was definitely Jackie's voice, but a little rougher. His face brushed against her shoulder, he purred into her ear, "You're lost Viper, all alone and cold.." He kissed her neck. "But, for how long?" Viper asked, adding some charm of her own. "Hours, or more.." Jackie replied. "What about less?" "Less doesn't exist.." "And what shall I be doing those 'hours'?" "We'll see.." Jackie purred softly. "Give me an example.." Viper said and turned to face him. "All praise you, your seductive ways and goddess like beauty are very attractive. Your naughty charms have captivated my attention.." She lifted up his chin with a finger. "My, my, my Jackie. What are you trying to tell me?" "I am all yours.." Then with that they were kissing feverishly like there was no tomorrow..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Read and Review!!


End file.
